Watching the Future
by wolfsong287
Summary: Five young adults are transported to the past by their parents to save their family. They have brought something with them. Come join these five kids as they change the future. Pairings: Kennett. Eleijah. Klaroline. Stebekah.


_**Hi. Tala here and I have another Vampire Diaries story that won't leave me alone. Damn those plot bunnies. My muse is in agreement with them and are just all over the place. Don't worry Saving Kol will be updated soon, I just have hit a wall. I think I need to do a complete reworking of what I have of chapter eleven. Here is my new story. Hope you enjoy. I don't own vampire diaries.**_

* * *

New Orleans, Louisiana 2037.

Kari Mikaelson was worried. Mikael was back and was intent on killing his children. That was one grandpa she never wanted to meet. When he found out about her cousins and her he came after their parents with a vengeance. He had successfully poisoned her dad and her uncles. Even her aunt had not escaped his wrath.

Kari stared, not hearing the words her mother was speaking. It was impossible what she was saying. And it went against a lot of rules.

"Kari? Baby?" Kari's mom shook her. "You and Colden have to do this. You have to save us. With your help we can change this. Go back and fix this."

Kari snapped out of her shock. "Okay Mama."

Kari looked around at her cousins. Kari got determined. She can do this. Anyway, it might be fun to see her family's reactions.

"How far back do you want us to go?" Kari asked.

Bonnie Bennett looked at her daughter with pride. "To the very beginning. Back when I first got introduced to the supernatural. I know you can do it baby. You are a Bennett. Combined with the Mikaelson blood you are powerful. Don't doubt it. Go now. Go and save your family." Bonnie kissed her daughter's forehead. "I am so proud of you."

Kari looked at her comatose father. "I promise you, Daddy I will save you." Kari kissed his cheek and went downstairs.

Kari joined the circle of her cousins. "Let's do this."

Five Hybrids gathered in a circle. The five hybrids began chanting. In a blinding flash they were gone.

Bonnie wiped tears from her eyes.

"Did they do it?" Caroline asked coming into the room.

"Yes. They are gone." Bonnie answered, tearfully.

"They will do it. Of that I have no doubt." Elena entered the room. "They are Mikaelsons. They can bring our family together."

The three girls clutched each other closely as they cried. They got themselves under control when their mates weakly called for them. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena ran to their sides. They had to have hope that their kids can save them. It was the only option they had left. They hoped that they wouldn't traumatize their younger selves too much.

* * *

30 years ago . . . Mystic Falls Virginia 2007

A blinding flash was seen in the woods around Mystic Falls. Five young adults fell onto the ground.

One girl stood up first. She was the oldest at twenty three years old. She had blonde hair down to the middle of her back and sparkling green eyes. She was wearing tight jeans and a green top. She had on high heels. "We should go see Dad and Uncle Damon. They will help us. Especially my Dad. Your moms' don't know about the supernatural yet and your dad's aren't even here. Uncle Elijah is in the wind as with Uncle Nik. Uncle Kol and my mom are daggered."

"Okay Astra. It makes the most sense." Another blonde answered. She was one of the youngest at nineteen years old. Her curly blonde hair shone in the sunlight. She was wearing a pale blue sundress. She had white flats on. Her blue eyes snapped when she was angry.

"Sylvi, can you get off of me?" A boy spoke. He had creamy mocha skin and dark brown hair. His eyes were the chocolate brown of his father. He was in the middle at twenty one years of age. He wore a T-shirt and jeans.

"Sorry. That's me." Yet another girl got up from the ground. This one had an olive complexion and really great dark brown hair. Her brown doe eyes looked on at the pile of limbs on the floor. She was twenty years old. She was wearing leggings and a long pink shirt with a black belt. She laughed a bright happy laugh. "Colden? Is that you at the bottom?"

"No. That's Kari, Erika." Colden also laughed.

Kari grumbled. "Get off of me Colden Mikaelson." Kari had the same hair as her twin, Colden. Her eyes were green like her mom's. Her skin was the same mocha brown. She was wearing jeans and a flowing silver top. She had silver flats on and a messenger bag slung over one shoulder.

Colden jumped up. "To Uncle Stefan's it is."

The group made their way to the Salvatore Boarding house. Once there they politely knocked on the door.

Zach Salvatore opened it. "Can I help you?"

Astra frowned for a moment. She had forgotten about Zach. "Yeah, I am here to see Stefan Salvatore."

A few minutes later the group was looking at Stefan. "Yes?" Stefan's keen eyes did not miss the way one of the girls looked at him.

"Look. We need your help." Astra spoke. "Our family is in danger. We were sent to you to show you a few things. Please help us. We are from the future. We can help what is about to happen."

Stefan listened to the five young adults. He studied each one. Two of them looked familiar. The one speaking had his green eyes. It was unbelievable. The other looked like Elena.

"I'm sorry. What are your names?" Stefan interrupted.

"Oh. Where are our manners. Mom would have killed me. I am Astra Salvatore. These are my cousins. Erika Mikaelson, Colden Mikaelson, Kari Mikaelson and Sylvi Mikaelson." At Stefan's stunned look, Astra continued. "Yes. I am your daughter from the future. And yes, I know vampires can't have kids but our family is a bit special. We come from 30 years in the future."

"Please. Our family is in danger. If we show you guys what is going to happen we can stop it. We can stop all of the pain and suffering." Erika spoke passionately.

Stefan thought for a moment. "Alright. I will help you. What do you need?"

"One, an invitation inside for all of us. Two, we need to gather some people. Three, a TV. and Four, some blood please? That spell took a lot out of us." Sylvi spoke. She, like her mother Caroline Forbes now Mikaelson, was a neurotic control freak on crack. Also, like her father, the famous Niklaus Mikaelson, she could be a bit ruthless in getting what she wants.

Stefan nodded. "Alright. Zach?"

Zach came out of his hiding place behind the door. He was angry. "You are really going to believe them?"

Astra looked at him. "Look me in the eye and say that I am not related to you. That I am not related to Stefan." She demanded.

Zach looked from Astra to Stefan. He sighed when he saw the resemblance. "Come in." He invited the young adults.

"Thank you." Each person said.

Stefan smiled. At least they had some manners. "Who do you need to have to bring here?"

Kari reached in her bag. "I have a list. Jenna Sommers. Elena Gilbert. Caroline Forbes. Jeremy Gilbert. Bonnie Bennett. You, Uncle Stefan. And that's it for now."

"For now?" Stefan choked out. "Every person on that list besides me doesn't know about the supernatural."

Colden smirked, dangerously. "That is about to change."

Kari hit her brother. "Sorry about Mister Evil over here. He inherited our father's rage. Can you get them here, Uncle Stefan?"

Stefan nodded. "I can try. It won't work that well. They don't know me."

"Shoot!" Erika snapped. "Okay. That leaves that job to us. Sylvi? You can get your mom. Kari? You can get your mom. Colden? Can you get Uncle Jeremy and Jenna? I will get my mom. Astra? You can stay here and get everything set up. Have your Dad help you. Come on." Erika marched out of the Boarding House.

"Yeah, when she gets like this, it is best to do as she says. Her dad is ruthless sometimes as well." Colden told his Uncle.

The three hybrids followed Erika out of the door.

* * *

Outside the Forbes House

"Caroline? Caroline Forbes?" Sylvi asked.

Caroline stopped walking up to her house. "Yes? Who are you?" Caroline saw the resemblance between her and the girl in front of her.

"My name is Sylvi. I need you to come with me. My family needs help." Sylvi pleaded.

"I can get my Mom." Caroline started.

"No. I need only you. It's important. Please? Will you help me?" Sylvi used her dad's charm and her mom's tenacity to her advantage.

Caroline was suspicious, but she was also curious. She clenched her pepper spray closer. "Okay. But be warned, I have pepper spray."

Sylvi face palmed when she realized her Mom doesn't have superspeed right now. "We need to go in your car."

"Where to?" Caroline tensed.

"The Salvatore Boarding House." Sylvi spoke getting into her mother's car. "I will drive."

Sylvi sped off for her Uncle Stefan's old house. She used her mental connection with her cousins to tell them that she was on her way. Erika told her she was also on her way with Colden. Kari told them she would be a bit.

Sylvi smiled. Everything was working well so far.

* * *

Outside the Gilbert house

Erika and Colden walked up the steps to the old Gilbert house. Erika knocked on the door.

Jenna answered it. Erika teared up. She had only seen her great aunt in her mom's memory.

"I'm sorry, excuse my cousin. We need you and your family to come with me. We need your help saving my family's lives." Colden said smoothly.

Jenna stared at the girl in front of her. She looked just like Elena with a few differences. "I will help you as best as I can. What do you need? Where do you want me to go?"

Erika snapped out of her shock. She had known Jenna would be here. She just didn't expect the shock of it. "We need you, Jeremy and Elena to come with us to the Salvatore Boarding house. It is really important." Erika might've compelled her great aunt just a bit. She knew it would take longer than it should to convince her.

"Okay." Jenna said after a pause. "I just need to get Jeremy and Elena."

Jenna went inside the house and came out a few minutes later with Elena and Jeremy. Erika went over to them and compelled them as well. "You will come with us. It is really important. You will not make a fuss."

Jeremy and Elena followed Jenna, Erika and Colden to the car. The got in and drove off. Sylvi checked in with them on the way. They weren't worried about Kari. She could handle herself.

* * *

Outside the Bennett house

Kari huffed as she argued with her mom. "I need you to come with me."

"I want an explanation first. Why do you look like me?" Bonnie was firm on that.

"Because I am your daughter from the future!" Kari yelled.

Bonnie's eyes went wide.

Kari breathed deep to calm down. "My name is Kari Mikaelson. I am your daughter from the year 2037. The witch thing about your family is true and I can prove it." Kari marched over to some leaves and sat down on the ground. She held her hands up and levitated ten leaves.

Bonnie was shocked. "Why are you here?"

"The future is a mess. My dad is almost dead. It was your idea to send us back. We have to change what happened. You guys have to bond quicker to defeat what is coming. Please come with me? I can't do this by myself." Kari pleaded.

Bonnie stood there for a moment. "Let me lock up. Do you know where we are going?"

"The Salvatore Boarding house. I can take you there." Kari said, happily.

"Where is your car?" Bonnie asked.

Kari looked sheepish. "I ran. Also we are from the future. I didn't exactly bring my baby with me."

Bonnie nodded to her car. "Get in."

Kari popped the door open and climbed in.

Kari told her cousins, via mind link, that she was on her way.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding house. 10 am. July 2007.

Kari, Colden, Erika, Sylvi and Astra stood at the head of the Salvatore's family room.

"What is going on?" Caroline demanded.

Astra sighed. "Sit down! We are here to show you what will happen to you in the future. We need your help to fix it. We are watching the life of Elena Gilbert. Stefan has graciously opened his home to help us. Our family is in danger. The only thing that will help us is you. I am Astra Salvatore. I am Stefan's daughter from the future. Some of you are our parents. We will let you know who you are. This is Sylvi Mikaelson. She is Caroline's daughter. This is Erika Mikaelson. She is Elena's daughter. These two are Colden and Kari Bennett-Mikaelson. They are Bonnie's twins. Blame their dad for whatever they get up to. Aunt Bonnie does."

There were a few snickers in the room.

"Who are your other parents?" Jenna asked.

The five hybrids shared looks. "We will tell you when they enter your life on screen. For now. Let us start." Sylvi grabbed the remote. She pressed play on the screen.

Astra flipped off the lights and the show began.

 _ **Stefan's voice came over the speakers as the scene of a foggy forest showed on the screen. "For over a century I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows."**_

"Wait." Elena said. "How can you be over a century and still look like you do?"

Stefan sighed. He looked at the future kids and they nodded at him.

"They will find out eventually." Erika said. "Might as well get it over with."

Stefan shook his head. "I think I will let them figure it out. Much more fun that way."

Astra smirked. There was the dad she knew.

Sylvi pressed play again.

" _ **Alone in the world." Stefan's voice continued. "Until now. I am a vampire."**_

Elena yelped and scurried away from Stefan.

Jeremy just sat there.

Bonnie glared at her kids. They should have told her.

Caroline sat in shock.

Stefan sighed.

Jenna pulled Jeremy and Elena closer to her and stared at Erika.

"Listen!" Sylvi roared. Her dad's side was showing a little. "Uncle Stefan is not a bad person. Vampires are not what you think. Uncle Stefan drinks animals. No, not like Twilight, Mom. Real vampires are different. Uncle Stefan has not had a drop of human blood for fifty years. You all are safe as you can be right now. It is Uncle Damon that you have to look out for. He isn't here by the way. Just watch and you will see how they are different. Can I press play now?"

The group hesitantly nodded.

"Good." Sylvi pressed the button.

"Just who is your dad?" Caroline asked.

Sylvi smirked. "A persistent man. He pursued you and you rebuffed him. He told you he would be your last love. He told you he would wait for you. It was so romantic when you got together. Or so Aunt Elena says. Obviously, I wasn't born yet."

Sylvi pressed play, interrupting any other comments.

" _ **This is my story." Stefan's voice said as the screen went black.**_

 _ **The screen showed a car driving down a road as a song plays in the background.**_

" _ **An hours drive to hear that crap." A man's voice spoke. "You know it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way." The guy shook his head as he drove.**_

" _ **He wasn't that bad." The girl sitting in the passenger seat smiled.**_

" _ **He sounds like James Blunt." The guy pointed out.**_

" _ **What's wrong with that?" The girl protested.**_

" _ **We already have a James Blunt. One is all we need." The guy says, still watching the road.**_

" _ **So why did you come?" The girl asked.**_

 _ **The guy took his eyes off the road. "Because I love you."**_

 _ **The girl smiled again. "Nicely done."**_

 _ **The screen showed a fog rolling over the road.**_

Stefan had a bad feeling. This was showing Damon's favorite way to hunt.

" _ **What's with all the fog?" The girl asked.**_

" _ **It will clear in a second." The man assured.**_

" _ **Watch out!" The girl screamed as the fog cleared to show a man standing in the road.**_

 _ **The car hit the man full force. The man flew up, breaking the windshield and rolling over the car to land on a heap in the road. The car skidded, brakes screeching, as it did a full circle to slide to a stop.**_

" _ **Are you okay?" The man asked.**_

" _ **We just hit someone. Oh my god." The girl panicked.**_

" _ **Call for help." The man took charge. The man stepped out of the car and over to the man in the road.**_

 _ **The screen shows the girl on the phone in the car crying. "Come on. Come on." She whispered.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to the man walking over to the guy he hit. "Please be alive." He pleaded.**_

"Technically. He is dead." Colden stated.

Kari hit him. "Ignore him. I think he got all of our father's genes."

"Ouch! Kari!" Colden yelled.

Kari and Colden got into a scuffle.

Astra marched over to them in her high heels. " _Kari! Colden! Knock it off. What would your mom say right now? You are a guest in this home. You don't live here yet."_ Astra spoke in Old Norse. The language her mother taught her.

"Sorry, Uncle Stefan." The twins apologized.

"What language is that?" Jenna asked.

"It's is Old Norse. Our parents were Vikings." Sylvi spoke slyly.

"So, your parents must be vampires." Elena worked out.

"Oh, yeah. They are some of the oldest ones around. You could say they have an original outlook on life." Colden quipped.

The future kids laughed.

"Okay?" Caroline said. "Can you continue now and stop making cryptic comments?"

Erika smiled. "Sure Aunt Caroline. But you have to remember, we are witches. Each and every one of us is a witch. Cryptic is kinda in the job description."

"How can you be-" Stefan started but was cut off by Sylvi.

"That, we can't tell you. We want to keep that part of us quiet, Uncle Stefan." Sylvi spoke quietly so only Stefan could hear.

Stefan closed his mouth and nodded.

Sylvi pressed play on the show.

 _ **The man knelt before the person he hit and grabbed his hand. The screen did a close up of a ring on a hand.**_

Stefan slumped down. His brother will be showing up. He hoped it wasn't soon.

 _ **The screen showed the man that the car hit, standing up quickly. He used supernatural speed and went around the other man. Vampire fangs appeared and a crunching sound was heard over the speakers.**_

Jenna, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie flinched.

"That," Astra spoke. "is how Uncle Damon likes to feed."

The humans looked sad and disgusted.

"So he likes to kill people?" Bonnie asked, angry.

Erika stood up. "Vampire's have a switch. It's called their humanity switch. Damon flipped his off years ago because of a woman. A vampire can literally make their emotions go away. They don't care about anything but blood, sex and maybe one other thing. My dad has never flipped it off. Neither has Sylvi's dad or Astra's mom. Kari and Colden's dad on the other hand . . ."

Kari got defensive. "My dad was a warlock before he became a vampire, Erika! He lost his connection to nature because of it. I know your Dad had had a little magic, in fact, all of our dads' did. But ours had it the strongest. He actively practiced it! Imagine it! What if you lost your connection to nature? I know you would turn it off as well."

Sylvi shot a glare at Erika. "Be a little more sensitive Erika. You know how Kari feels about her dad."

Erika laughed. "Oh, that is rich, coming from the Queen of insensitivity herself."

Sylvi fluffed her curls. "I am a princess for your information. You are just jealous that you can never be one."

"Enough!" Astra roared. "You all are adults! Erika you are twenty years old! Sylvi? You are nineteen. Kari? You are twenty one. Stop acting like little kids! What would our parents say? We are guests here. We don't live here right now. How many times do I have to remind you? I know that if you acted like that in front of your fathers' you would be in major trouble. Sit down and shut up."

Erika, Kari and Sylvi sat down in their seats.

Colden slowly clapped. "Well, done, Sister. You have thoroughly embarrassed yourself."

"Shut up Colden." Kari snapped.

Astra stood up tall. "I don't want to hear another word out of any of you. If I do, I will tell your parents what horrible guests you have been."

The four other kids lowered their heads.

Astra smiled in satisfaction. The humans looked at her in shock. "What? It pays being the oldest."

"How old are each of you?" Jeremy asked. He was curious about his niece.

"I am the oldest at twenty three. I was born on September 28th 2014. Kari and Colden are twins. They are both 21 and were born on March 5th 2016. Erika is next. She is 20 years old and was born on June 16th 2017. Last is Sylvi she is 19 she was born on July 17th 2018. I was born first because my parents were the first to get together. Aunt Bonnie just couldn't resist Kari and Colden's dad for long. He began pursuing her the second time he met Aunt Bonnie. Erika's parents were next. They had a few complications. Even more complicated than Aunt Caroline. Both of her parents had betrayed the other one to many times. They eventually worked it out. Sylvi is the last because her mom is unbelievably stubborn. Aunt Caroline left our Uncle waiting for her for five years." Astra clarified.

"You will see the relationships in the show if we continue." Erika stated. "All of our parents eventually enter the show. Some of them may be bad at first. You just have to wait to understand them." Erika snatched the remote from Sylvi. Erika pressed play on the remote.

 _ **The screen showed the girl getting out of the car. "There's no signal!" She yelled. "Darren?" She called. "Darren?" The road was empty.**_

 _ **All of the sudden a body was dropped onto the hood of the car. The girl stared in horror. She screamed and started running. Something came after her and pulled her up into the air.**_

 _ **The screen went black.**_

 _ **The screen opened on a sunrise and someone's back. "I shouldn't have come home." Stefan's voice was heard. "I know the risk. But I had no choice." The screen showed the Boardings house roof as a figure jumped off of it. "But I have to know her."**_

"You have to know who?" Elena asked suspiciously.

Erika shushed her and kept watching.

 _ **The screen cut to Elena's room as she was writing in her diary. "Dear Diary." Elena's voice was now heard over the speakers. "Today will be different. It has to be." The screen rotated so we got a view of Elena's face. "I will smile and it will be believable. My smile will say 'I'm fine. Thank you.' 'Yes. I feel much better.'"**_

 _ **The screen panned across several pictures in frames of a happy smiling family.**_

Elena, Jeremy and Jenna look down.

" _ **I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents." The screen shows Elena standing in front of a mirror. "I will start fresh. Be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through."**_

 _ **The screen cut to the Gilbert house kitchen as Jenna stood in front of the open fridge. "Toast. I can make toast." She offered.**_

" _ **It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said pouring herself a cup.**_

" _ **Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked coming into the kitchen.**_

" _ **Your first day of school and I am totally unprepared." Jenna said as she went over to a table.**_

 _ **Jeremy swiped Elena's cup of coffee. Elena grabbed another cup.**_

" _ **Lunch money?" Jenna offered.**_

" _ **I'm okay." Elena said, pouring herself another mug of coffee.**_

 _ **Jeremy grabbed the money.**_

" _ **Anything else?" Jenna asked, packing some things into a bag. "A number two pencil?" She joked. "What am I missing?"**_

" _ **Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked her aunt.**_

"This is surprisingly accurate." Jenna spoke shocked.

Erika paused the show. "This was all taken, magically and painlessly, from your future selves memories. Aunt Bonnie and us five did it."

"How are you all witches? I don't think the Gilberts and Forbes are witches." Bonnie asked.

Sylvi sighed. "That is a long story that we will get into later. Right now. We need to watch this."

Erika pressed play.

" _ **I am meeting with my thesis advisor at," Jenna checked her watch. "Now." Jenna pulled her hair out of it's bun. "Crap."**_

" _ **Then go. We will be fine." Elena prodded.**_

 _ **Jenna smiled gratefully and left the room.**_

 _ **Elena turned to Jeremy. "Are you okay?"**_

" _ **Don't start." Jeremy said, taking his coffee and leaving the room.**_

 _ **Elena is now by herself in the kitchen. She sighs and turns around, drinking her coffee, missing the news report that was on about the two people from the beginning of the show's death.**_

 _ **The screen showed Bonnie's car as it drove down the road.**_

"Seriously? That is what you used to drive?" Kari snorted. "Barely goes over seventy."

Bonnie looked shocked.

"Sorry. Kari has her dad's love of fast cars. It is something they share and bond over." Sylvi explained.

Bonnie looked worried. "Please tell me he never drove fast with them in the car?"

The five kids shared looks.

"Okay, Mom. Dad never drove fast with us in the car." Colden said with a tone that was completely false.

Bonnie sighed. "We will be having a conversation when we meet."

Kari and Colden snickered. "Yeah. Your conversations always work out well." Colden said.

"Mom yells. Dad charms. Mom melts. Dad smirks. Mom gives him an aneurysm. Dad laughs. They kiss." Kari told their arguments.

"At least it's better than mine." Sylvi wrinkled her nose. "It goes pretty much the same. Mom yells. Dad charms. Here is where it gets different. Mom threatens to withhold sex. Dad caves and pleads. Mom smirks. They then have a make out session sometimes turning into the full thing if no one interrupts them."

Caroline blushed.

"At least-" Erika started.

"Hey, enough of that. Give out too much and they will guess who your dads are when they get on the screen." Astra scolded.

The four hybrids nodded.

"Erika?" Astra asked.

Erika pressed play.

" _ **So, Grams is telling me I am psychic." On-screen Bonnie tells Elena not watching the road. "Our ancestors were from Salem. Witches and all that. I know, crazy. But she was going on and on about it and I'm like 'put this woman in a home already.'"**_

 _ **Elena watches outside the window as Bonnie drives past the graveyard.**_

" _ **But then I started thinking I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie looked over at Elena and saw she wasn't paying attention. "Elena!" Bonnie yelled. "Back in the car."**_

" _ **I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that-" Elena apologized.**_

" _ **That I'm psychic now." Bonnie said, superiorly.**_

" _ **Right. Okay then, predict something. About me." Elena clarified.**_

 _ **Bonnie took her eyes off the road to look Elena over. "I see-"**_

 _ **A black object smashed into Bonnie's windshield causing her to veer off the road.**_

" _ **What was that?" Bonnie asked, scared. "Oh my god. Elena? Are you okay?"**_

" _ **It's okay. I'm fine." Elena assured.**_

" _ **It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie explained.**_

" _ **Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena spoke.**_

 _ **Bonnie sucked in a breath then smiled. "I predict, this year is going to be kickass."**_

The five hybrids snorted.

"Way off with that Aunt Bonnie." Sylvi winked at her.

"Oh, come on. Mom was close." Kari protested.

"Yeah, if you call people being killed kickass. Then yeah, she was close." Erika said.

The humans and witch in the room paled.

"People are killed?" Bonnie asked, strangled.

"Just what kind of show is this?" Jenna demanded.

Astra smacked Erika. "Look. This is your future. It isn't pretty. At times it could be downright heartbreaking. But our future depends on this. Our grandfather hates our parents. He has hunted them down for centuries. At one point, we get rid of him. Later on, after we are born, he comes back. And he brought back up. Our grandmother and some of the Five that have been killed over the years. They managed to take down our parents. Right now, back at home, we have our fathers and mother. The ones who have protected us and nurtured us and watched us grow since birth are dying. They poisoned them from something we have never heard of. My mother is laying in a bed, so weak that she looks like she will die in the next 24 hours." Astra had tears in her eyes. "Kari is a Daddy's girl. The one guy she has looked to for everything is almost dead. Colden is the only boy out of all of us. The one Colden can trust most is almost dead. Erika's dad is so proud and seems larger than life. To see him sick and weak is breaking her. Sylvi's dad was invincible in her eyes. They are dying. My mother-" Astra broke off for a moment. She swiped her eyes. "My mother. The one who gave me life. Who was there for every dance class, every piano recital, every school parent day. She's- She's-"

Stefan hesitantly moved closer to Astra. "She isn't dead yet. We can watch this and change it right?"

Astra nodded. "You can change anything you wish, but one thing must happen. Alaric Saltzman must come to Mystic Falls. How that happens is up to you. But he must be here."

"Who is Alaric Saltzman?" Jeremy asked.

"A man who becomes loved by all of you." Erika said. She loved her mother's memories of Alaric. She can't wait to see how he is in these little episodes they are watching.

Colden cleared his throat. "I believe we need to keep watching, cousin."

Erika smiled at Colden and pressed play.

" _ **And I predict that all of the sad and dark times are going to be over and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie spoke.**_

 _ **The two girls smiled at each other and Bonnie pulled her car onto the road.**_

 _ **The screen pans up to show a crow sitting on a stop sign, watching the two girls leave.**_

Stefan flinched. His brother was returning.

 _ **The screen cuts to Mystic Falls high school as teenagers cluster in groups chatting until the bell rings.**_

 _ **The camera follows a young man as he walks into the school.**_

" _ **Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie was saying as the screen showed the inside of the school. Bonnie and Elena were walking to their lockers. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach. She looks like a hot-" Bonnie pauses and turn to Elena. "Can I still say tranny mess?"**_

" _ **No." Elena leans up against Bonnie's locker. "That's over."**_

" _ **Find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie grabs the lock on her locker.**_

 _ **Bonnie looks at something over Elena's shoulder. Elena turns and sees Matt Donovan at his locker. Elena waves at him. Matt slams his locker shut and leaves.**_

 _ **Elena sighs. "He hates me."**_

" _ **That's not hate." Bonnie corrects. "That's 'You dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly, I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.'"**_

" _ **Elena." Caroline enters the show. "Oh my god! How are you?" She hugs Elena. "It's so good to see you." Caroline pulls back and looks at the girl. "How is she? Is she good?" Caroline asked Bonnie.**_

Sylvi paid attention when her mom came on screen. Her mother had told her she wasn't the best person before she became a vampire. Sylvi's mom told her that turning into one of the undead was the best things to ever happen to her.

Kari had a similar thought process. Her mom here was different to the person she knew. All of the pain and loss had changed her mom into a harder person. Kari wanted to get to know her mom before everything happened. Maybe she will be different when she gets back.

Erika gazed at her mom. Her mom was still pretty much the same. She hoped that they would save her great aunt and Alaric. They didn't deserve to die that way.

The three girls snapped back to attention as Colden subtly cleared his throat.

" _ **Caroline, I'm right here." Elena told her. "And I'm fine. Thank you."**_

 _ **Caroline turned to face Elena. "Really?"**_

" _ **Yes." Elena insists. "Much better."**_

" _ **Oh, you poor thing." Caroline hugs Elena again.**_

" _ **Okay, Caroline." Elena sounds strangled for a moment.**_

Jeremy huffed. This wasn't interesting. (lie) It was boring (Another lie) but he felt a need to sit and not make a fuss. Jeremy was lying to himself. In actually, he was curious. He wanted to know their future and how Elena seemed to get over their parents being gone. He had a feeling Stefan would be a part of it.

Erika looked at her Uncle. Her mom had told her of his rebel phase and her Uncle gave her a few warnings, looking at him now, Erika decided she was never going to do drugs.

Jenna was watching with curiosity. These kids wouldn't be here unless it was really dangerous what they are going through. Jenna wanted to help in any way she could. She hoped her future self was there for Elena and Erika. Jenna snorted. It looks like she is a great aunt.

All three watched the show with a burning curiosity. They wanted to know everything.

 _ **Caroline pulls back. "Oh, okay. See you guys later?" Caroline asks.**_

" _ **Okay."**_

" _ **Okay." Elena and Bonnie agree.**_

 _ **Caroline smiles and walks off.**_

 _ **Elena waves. Elena turns to Bonnie. "No comment." She says.**_

Caroline was hurt. All she did was check on her supposed best friend. What is wrong with them? A semi small hand wrapped it's way around hers. Caroline looked into the blue eyes of her daughter.

"It's okay." Sylvi whispered. "You get better."

"Why did I name you Sylvi?" Caroline asked.

Erika, hearing their conversation, paused the show. "Do you want me to answer or you?" She asked.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"Aunt Caroline wants to know why are names are like this." Kari told her.

Sylvi shrugged. "We can each tell our own." Sylvi turned to her mom. "I was named by my father. My name Sylvi means house of strength."

Erika went next. "My Mom and Astra's mom had a bet. If I was a girl, I had to be named an old Norse name. If I was a boy, Mom could name me whatever she wanted. I turned out to be a girl and here I am. Erika means eternal ruler."

"My name means divine strength." Astra spoke. "Mom is kinda forceful and wanted to name me that."

"Our names came about in a weird way. Mom and Dad had an agreement. They thought they were only having one baby and they didn't know the gender. Dad would get to name us if we were a girl. Mom would get to name us is we were a boy. Imagine their surprise when two babies were born. One of each." Colden started.

"Dad named me Kari. It means chaste, pure." Kari pointed her thumb at Colden. "Mom named him Colden. It means coal town."

Colden blushed as his cousins burst out laughing.

"That's what your name means?" Sylvi giggled.

"Coal town." Erika howled.

"Thanks a lot Kari." Colden frowned.

Kari smirked. "It was a pleasure brother."

"Okay. Settle down. Settle down." Astra chuckled. "Let's leave Mini Kol alone."

Colden growled at her.

Astra raised a delicate blonde eyebrow. " _Stop it. They are just teasing."_ She spoke.

Colden lowered his eyes.

"There you have it. The names of us and why we were named it." Sylvi said, still grinning.

"Why is that so funny? What's wrong with coal town?" Bonnie asked.

There were some titters from the four future girls.

"It has to do with Dad." Kari explained.

Bonnie nodded. "And you aren't going to tell me?"

Kari shook her head. "Not one little spoiler."

Bonnie sighed. "Okay. Continue with the show."

Erika grinned. " _You will never live that down, Coal town."_ Erika hurriedly pressed play before Colden could react.

" _ **I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie assured.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to the stoner pit. Jeremy is standing in front of Vicki Donovan.**_

" _ **Don't take more than two in a six hour window." Jeremy cautioned. He placed a couple of white pills in Vicki's palm.**_

Erika paused it for the blowout to happen. She wasn't disappointed.

"You're dealing?" Elena yelled.

Jenna raised an eyebrow. She was about to comment but Jeremy yelled back.

"I am not okay with them being gone, Elena! I can't just smile like nothing happened, like you do! I am not like you. You seem to be fine, getting over them. It's like they were never you parents at all." Jeremy slunk further into the couch he was sitting on and flipped up the hood of the jacket he was wearing.

Elena softened. "Jer-"

"I don't want to hear it, Elena. Let's just watch this and be done with it. How much are we watching?" Jeremy asked Erika.

Erika calculated in her head. "About three years of memories give or take a year." Erika glanced at her cousins. "Does that sound right?"

The other four shared looks.

"Yeah. That sounds right." Kari said. "Mom told us it will be like little episodes. Short 45 minute bursts of memories, then it stops for a bit while the next set loads."

"Actually they're like forty minutes but that is correct." Colden agreed.

Jeremy sighed. "So it will take a while to watch all of these?"

"A week at least." Astra confirmed.

"Great. Let's keep going." Jenna said brightly.

Caroline and Bonnie agreed. Elena gave one last look at her brother and turned her attention back to the screen.

Erika pressed play.

 _ **Vicki Donovan popped the pills in her mouth.**_

" _ **Hey, Vik." Tyler Lockwood calls. "I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads."**_

Jeremy bristled.

" _ **Hey." Vicki says as she moves closer to Tyler.**_

 _ **Jeremy pulls a smoking joint out of his mouth.**_

" _ **Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." Tyler quips.**_

" _ **Pete Wentz, huh?" Jeremy says slowly. "How old school T. R. L. of you. Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy gestures to Tyler.**_

 _ **Tyler goes to intimidate Jeremy when Vicki pulls him back. "Hey, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother."**_

" _ **I know who he is." Tyler says. "I can still kick his ass."**_

 _ **Tyler and Vicki kiss. Jeremy rolls his eyes and waits for them to finish.**_

 _ **The screen cuts to back inside the school as Elena and Bonnie walk past the admissions office.**_

" _ **Hold on. Who's this?" Bonnie watched the back of Stefan as he tried to enroll in school.**_

" _ **All I see is back." Elena pointed out.**_

" _ **It's a hot back." Bonnie says.**_

Kari and Colden shivered. It was weird to see their mom say stuff like that about Uncle Stefan. It was bad enough they have to watch Erika's mom be in a relationship with Uncle Stefan and Uncle Damon. They don't need to see their mom do it too.

"Gross Mom." Kari complained. "It's bad enough we have to watch Aunt Elena with Uncle Stefan, but to see you be all over him, too?"

Bonnie looked at her daughter. "All I said is that he has a hot back. That is not all over him."

Stefan smiled. "Thank you Bonnie."

Astra sighed. "Just press play. We need to get this over with."

Erika frowned but did as she was told.

 _ **Elena laughed.**_

" _ **Your records are incomplete." The school secretary's voice came over the speakers. "You're missing immunization records."**_

 _ **The screen cuts to a close up of Stefan's face with sunglasses on.**_

" _ **And we do insist on transcripts." The secretary continued as the screen went back to her.**_

 _ **The screen cuts back to Stefan as he takes his sunglasses off. "Please look again." Stefan compels. "I'm sure everything you need is there."**_

 _ **The secretary stares at him for a moment before lowering her head back to the papers in front of her. "Well, you're right. So it is."**_

"Whoa! What did he just do?" Bonnie was shocked. "If he had that many things missing, how did he even get into the school?"

Stefan looked over at her. "I must have used compulsion. A little vampire trick. It is like mind control. I tell you to do something, or suggest something and you have to do it."

Jenna looked warily at him. "Have you used it since we have got here?"

"No. I have not." Stefan said.

Jenna relaxed a bit.

"You will see more about compulsion in the show. There is a way to prevent compulsion and make it harder for vampire to use any of their tricks on you." Sylvi said.

Erika press play on the remote.

" _ **I'm sensing Seattle." Bonnie said, mysteriously.**_

 _ **Elena turned to look at her.**_

" _ **And he plays the guitar." Bonnie continued.**_

Stefan laughed. "Not quite. I have been to Seattle. But I don't play the guitar."

Bonnie looked down. "I still don't believe the whole witch thing." She muttered.

Kari scoffed. "And me levitating leaves in your front yard was what? A magic trick?"

"I believe your magic comes from your father." Bonnie said. "I don't believe I am a witch."

Kari and Colden snorted.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that." Colden chuckled.

"Don't pick on her." Caroline scolded. "If she doesn't think she is a witch, fine. The memory whatever's will show her the truth. You don't have to say those things to her."

Kari and Colden bowed their heads. "Sorry Mom. Sorry Aunt Caroline."

"It's fine." Bonnie said.

"No it isn't. They shouldn't treat you that way." Caroline ranted.

Jeremy slumped further in his seat and sighed.

"Mom." Sylvi calmed her down. "They get it."

Caroline went quiet but still silently fumed.

Erika pressed play when everyone was quiet.

" _ **You're really gonna run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena spoke, knowingly.**_

" _ **Pretty much." Bonnie agreed, still staring at Stefan's back.**_

 _ **Elena caught Jeremy walking into the boys bathroom over Bonnie's head. "I'll be right back." Elena walks off.**_

" _ **Please be hot." Bonnie says, waiting for Stefan to turn around.**_

Kari and Colden shiver but don't say a word.

 _ **The screen shows a close up of Jeremy's eyes as he puts eye drops in. The screen then zooms out to show Elena walking into the bathroom.**_

" _ **Whoa! Pants down chick." A boy says as Elena marches over to Jeremy.**_

 _ **Elena ignores him and grabs Jeremy's face. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned."**_

" _ **No. I'm not." Jeremy denies.**_

" _ **Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena pats down Jeremy.**_

 _ **Jeremy pushes her away. "Stop alright?! You need to chill yourself, alright?"**_

" _ **Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude you're so cool." Elena moves to pat Jeremy down again.**_

" _ **Stop! I don't have anything on me! Are you crazy?" Jeremy yelled at her.**_

" _ **You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy." Elena argues.**_

Jenna looks down. Her sister would be so sad. Miranda would hate for her kids to be like this. Jeremy being on drugs and Elena arguing with him.

" _ **I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." Elena shoved Jeremy back when he got up to walk away. "No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know, I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?"**_

 _ **A toilet flushed and another guy walks out of the bathroom staring at Elena as he passed.**_

" _ **Jeremy I know who you are." Elena said softly. "And it's not this person. So don't be this person."**_

" _ **I don't need this." On screen Jeremy shoved past Elena and left the bathroom.**_

Jeremy sneakily put on the headphones he brought with him. He let the sound of his music wash away the sounds of Elena reprimanding him.

 _ **The screen cuts back to Bonnie and Stefan as Stefan turns around. Stefan walks past Bonnie. Bonnie turns to stare after him.**_

 _ **Stefan walks past Caroline who also turns to watch him.**_

Stefan smiled secretly. He wondered who Astra's mom was. Astra had a slight british accent. Her mother had to have had an accent. Come to think of it, all of the future kids had some kind of british accent. Their other family must be british. Also, when thinking of Astra's mother he had a feeling he knows her. Some of Astra's mannerisms and way of speaking gives him some strange feelings. For the life of him, Stefan can't remember anything about her when he tries.

Stefan keeps watching the memory clips, hoping that she will come in soon.

 _ **The screen cuts between Stefan, who was walking down the hall, and Elena who was going to walk out of the bathroom.**_

 _ **The two collide outside the boys bathroom.**_

" _ **Uh, pardon me." Stefan spoke first.**_

 _ **Elena just stared at him.**_

" _ **Um . . . is this the men's room?" Stefan asked, confused.**_

" _ **Yes. Um, I was just, um - I was just -" Elena stuttered. "It's a long story." Elena finally got a coherent sentence out.**_

 _ **Elena moves to leave and Stefan moves the same way. Elena moves the opposite direction and Stefan follows.**_

 _ **They chuckle for a bit and Stefan steps to the side, letting Elena pass.**_

Erika made gagging noises. "Gross." She muttered.

Astra shared the same look with her.

Stefan looked at the two girls. His vampire hearing had caught their words. "What is wrong with Elena and I?"

The humans and witch looked up at that. They didn't know that anyone had spoken.

"For one, you both married someone else. For two, seeing Aunt Elena with you is gross. You should only be with Mom. I think your story is romantic." Astra smiled.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad's story is similar. Dad is so noble and honorable, but he can be ruthless in protecting Mom and me. Dad is known as one of the most dangerous vampires in the world." Erika praised.

Kari snorted. "Yeah. One of the most." Kari stressed the one part. "Our Dad is the most dangerous vampire in the world. It goes our dad, Sylvi's dad, Astra's mom, then your dad."

Erika growled. "It is not! My dad goes before Astra's mom. Or have you forgotten the story of how my parents met. My dad is the most badass vampire there is!"

Kari scoffed. "I think you are forgetting that my dad made Sylvi's dad wary when he got into one of his moods."

Sylvi held up her hands. "Don't bring me into this."

"Are they seriously arguing about how bad their dads are?" Jenna whispered to Astra.

"Yes." Astra pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, but your mom didn't kill my dad, did she?" Erika snapped.

Kari gasped.

"Kari. I'm sorry." Erika started.

"Don't." Kair said scary calm. "You just love bringing that up don't you. You just can't get over the fact that my dad was right and your mom killed him out of spite. Just because of some stupid hunters mark. You know what? I need some space before I light you on fire." Kari stormed from the room.

"Will she be okay?" Bonnie asked.

Colden sighed. "Yes. Kari is a daddy's girl and she hates it when someone insults him. Same with Erika. When they get into it it gets pretty nasty. I will go talk to her." Colden locked his brown eyes on Erika. "You know how she is about our dad. Would you like it if someone said that about your dad? You wouldn't, would you?"

Erika opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't lie to me Erika Jenna Mikaelson!" Colden yelled.

Erika lowered her head.

Astra laid a hand on Colden's shoulder. "Why don't you go get Kari. We will wait here for you."

Colden gave an icy glare to Erika. "Fine. We might be a while."

"That's okay." Astra gave Colden a gentle shove in the direction of the door. "We'll wait."

Colden gave one last look to Erika and left the room.

The last thing he heard was his mom's voice saying, "Wait. Elena killed my future husband? How can he be almost dying then?"

Colden left the room to find his sister.

* * *

 ** _Tala -_**


End file.
